Mobile devices have become ubiquitous in today's world and are capable of performing a wide variety of functions. The various functions of a mobile device are usually invoked or offered through applications stored on or accessed using the device. The number of applications available for use on a device is growing rapidly, making it increasingly difficult for a mobile device user to organize, launch, and use the various available applications quickly and easily. Furthermore, mobile devices continue to shrink in size, making the available display space for organizing, launching, and using the available applications even more limited. Although traditional user interfaces can be used to access the various functionalities and content available on a mobile device, such user interfaces are not well suited for the mobile device environment. Furthermore, traditional icons used to represent the available applications on a computing device have extremely limited functionality and purpose.